Sin Ti No Hay Nada
by Lolit
Summary: Creen que es imposible que se amen el uno al otro. Depremidos, sumidos en su pensamientos. Un songfic corto, tierno. Un DG. One Shot


Título: SIN TI NO HAY NADA  
  
By: Lolit xD  
  
Notas de la Autora: Un songfic, echo mientras se me ocurrían cosas para el 5to capítulo de mi fic: El Slytherin y La Gryffindor. Otra cosa xD Las cosas que esten entre *** y *** es la canción xDD  
  
Título de la canción: Sin ti no hay nada  
  
Artista: Mambrú.  
  
Nombre del CD: Creciendo  
  
**************************************  
  
Los días no avanzan si no estoy con vos de a poco me empiezo a desarmar  
  
**************************************  
  
"Soy un estúpido" Pensaba un chico alto, de cabellos rubios platinados, se parecía mucho a su padre pero eran tan diferentes. Un Slytherin sumido en sus pensamientos, se odiaba a si mismo por no haber detenido algo que había nacido en él. Algo que no tendría que haber pasado nunca. Estaba ... enamorado.  
  
Pero que era lo que hacía a este sentimiento algo tan terrible?? Tal vez la desaprobación de sus padres, aunque, su padre, Lucius Malfoy, un Mortífago, estaba en la carcel para magos: Azkaban. Su madre: quien sabe donde se ecnontraba ella. Eso no detenía a ese sentimiento si no que, estaba más que convencido que, los Slytherins no tenían derecho a amar ni ser amados. Asi que, no podría tenerla. Ademas, según él, ella quería otro.  
  
Por eso se lo veía, últimamente, muy triste, desanimado, deprimido, ya no molestaba a nadie, no se burlaba absolutamente de nadie, no parecía que era Draco Malfoy.  
  
**************************************  
  
ya no se quien soy, camino en la noche, buscando tu voz  
  
**************************************  
  
Realmente, era muy raro verlo así, tan ... apagado. Solo era, un humano, sin alma, sin vida, solo algo que se movía de un lado para otro, sin destino alguno. No se parecía nada al antiguo Draco, su mirada fría, arrogante, ya ni eso. Ni una mirada detestable. Se extrañaba. Aunque había cambiado un poco. Más de medio Hogwarts estaba preocupado. En especial las chicas. Muchas moría por él, y estaban mal por verlo así, en especial Pansy Parkinson, una chica compañera de clases y de curso, estaba enamorada de él, aunque bien sabía que solo recibiía de él su amistad. Sabía todo sobre él, todo. También el porque de su actitud, de su depresión.  
  
Y esa noche, esa persona caminaba por los pasillos, en la oscuridad, en su oscuridad, en su nuevo mundo, donde solo existía él, su oscuridad, y nadie más. Nadie podía entrar. No había lugar para nadie más.  
  
**************************************  
  
Los pasos se duermen mientras yo despierto al dolor  
  
**************************************  
  
"La perdí, nunca la podré tener, no soy nada para ella, no soy nadie, solo soy... nada." Eso se repetía mentalmente, siempre, a cada segundo, a cada hora, a cada instante. Solo vagaba por las noches, sin ningún rumbo.  
  
**************************************  
  
Ya no queda vida sin tu amor se que nunca olvidare que a tu lado quiero estar  
  
**************************************  
  
"Soy un idiota, no puedo vivir sin ella. Nunca podré... olvidarle. Porque justo tuve que enamorarme de ella? Porque justo ella, no puede ser posiuble. con todas las chicas que hay en este colegio, me tengo que enamorar ella. No puede ser. Pero es tan linda, que no lo pude evitar, su sonrisa, su cara, desplega tanta belleza, es tan especial, ella es la mejor, dejaría todo por estar con ella, abrazarla, besarla, decirlo todo lo que siento, pero es imposible, el simple ello que nos separa ser de casas distintas, además somos demasiados diferentes, somos opuestos. No soy nada, nada."  
  
Y eso era lo que siempre el joven Malfoy se grababa en su mente. Se lo repetía día a día, era inevitable sentirse así, estaba muy mal, aunque, tenía que hacer un intento por decirle todos sus sentimientos a esa joven especial que había robado su corazón, con solo verla.  
  
**************************************  
  
Sin ti no hay nada mi vida cambio no habrá palabras que repitan tu amor sin ti no hay nada me mata tu adiós no te vallas no puedo sin vos, no.  
  
**************************************  
  
"Cuantas veces soñé, que me decías cuanto me amabas, que me dedicabas tus bellas sonrisas cuando estabas al lado mío siempre, pero siempre casi al final del sueño, te ibas, desaparecías, corrías y te alejabas de mi lado. Esa es la realidad, nunca estarás junto a mi. Nunca. Eran sueños felices, pero solo ilusiones, que me destruían día a día, y yo lo han echo. No tiene ningún sentido mi vida si no te tengo. Como desearía no vivir más, solo para atormentarme día a día con la estúpida realidad que me ha tocado. Te amo con toda mi alma Virginia Weasley"  
  
**************************************  
  
Te veo en mis sueños despierto y te vas  
  
**************************************  
  
"Ya no quiero volver a dormir porque se que te volveré a soñar, volveré a soñarte, yo te amo mucho." Y la dueña de este pensamiento, era otra persona, era una adolescente perteneciente a la casa Gryffindor, una chica pelirroja, tenía 6 hermanos mayores, todos varones, era la única mujer en esa familia, esa gran familia. Virginia Weasley, era el nombre de esta bella joven. Sus amigos le decían "Ginny". Y estaba enamorada, de alguien, de él. Si de él: de Draco Malfoy. Lo amaba más que a nadie en este mundo. Estaba dispuesto a dejar todo por él, por su gran amor. Pero ya no aguantaba más.  
  
**************************************  
  
no encuentro la forma de escapar de mi soledad  
  
**************************************  
  
"No puede ser, que me aya enamorado justo de vos Malfoy! Es imposible, yo... no.! Es imposible esto y por eso me odio cada vez más, porque nunca te tendré, nunca me amarás! Te veo tan triste últimamente. Yo suelo sonreir, bueno simulo sonreir. Intento, lo logro pero son sonrisas vacia, sin sentido. Y esta estúpida soledad, de la cual nunca podré escapar, me siento tan ... sola"  
  
"Solo, estoy solo. Bien, no importa, yo quize estar así y lo soporto"  
  
**************************************  
  
ya no queda vida sin tu amor se que nunca olvidaré que a tu lado quiero estar  
  
**************************************  
  
"Y mi vida ya no sirve, mi vida no es nada sin ti..."  
  
El mismo pensamiento rondaba por la mente de ambos jovenes, que rondaban por los pasillos del colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Echicería. No tenían ningún rumbo. Solo querían alejarse de todos, como solían hacerlo en estos últimos días. Y al doblar, ambos por aquel pasillo... se encontraron, frente a frente. Mirándose a la cara, sin saber que decir, quedándose sin palabras...  
  
**************************************  
  
sin ti no hay nada mi vida cambio no habrá palabras que repitan tu amor  
  
**************************************  
  
"Hay Dios, que rayos hace él aquí! No puede ser posible, me está mirando! Hay tranquila, calma, calmate!! Bien, estoy bien, no me pasa nada, no me afecta, su presencia no pone nerviosa. Hay que rayos!! Si estoy nerviosa!! Hay no puedo, no puedo resistir esos ojos grises profundos que me están regalando esa mirada, solo para mi, hay..."  
  
**************************************  
  
sin ti no hay nada me mata tu adiós no te vallas no puedo sin vos  
  
**************************************  
  
"Bien, lo único que me faltaba! Ella esta frente a mi!! La persona que me robó mi corazón, Ginny está, a escasos pasos frente mío. Me mira profundamente, esa mirada que siempre me conmovió y de la cual me enamoré. Bien, creo que es el momento que... afronte las cosas y diga mis sentimientos, es hora que, deje mi postura, mis suposiciones y vea cual es la verdad aca, solo espero que... no te vayas corriendo como en mis sueños..."  
  
**************************************  
  
solo se que soy muero por tu amor ya no quiero sentir mas dolor  
  
**************************************  
  
"Bien Ginny, este es el momento que siempre había esperado, no? Valor! Saca el valor que tienes escondido chica Gryffindor, bien, ánimos, yo puedo, si yo puedo...!! Si yo no lo digo, nadie lo dirá por mi, aparte que... nadie lo sabe. Bien... ahora o nunca!  
  
**************************************  
  
Sin ti no hay nada mi vida cambio no habrá palabras que repitan tu amor sin ti no hay nada me mata tu adiós no te vallas no puedo sin vos no.  
  
**************************************  
  
- Necesito hablar contigo! - exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo - Empiezo yo, bien Weasley lo que tengo que decirte es bastante, bien, puede ser que te suene raro, pero es la verdad y es lo que yo... siento y... - fue interrumpido por Ginny, como? lo estaba besando! Si, se había decidido, ella lo estaba besando. Sorpresa, y un sentimiento indescriptible, él correspondió ese beso, aquel beso que era el más esperado, un beso tan deseado y tan soñado, que no podían creer que estaba pasando! Y era verdad, ese beso era verdad. Se separaron, despues de un momento. Despues de aquel momento. Ese momento, ese beso que fue, el que dijo que el amor de esas dos personas era muy grande.  
  
- Yo, te amo Malfoy... - Draco, dime Draco y bien, yo también ... te amo. - Entonces tu Ginny y.. no puedo creerlo, yo... pensé que nunca sería correspondida y... - Yo pensaba igual y me alegra haber estado equivocado.  
  
Y bien, ese era el momento que comenzaba ese amor, ese gran amor de estas dos estupendas personas que se merecía ese amor, que se amaban profundamente, el amor es un gran sentimiento, y ellos tenían miedo de ser rechazados, pero son correspondidos, y se aman, y bien... que paso con ellos? Pues... son felices juntos. Ya pasaron varios años sobre este acontecimiento. Sobre ese momento donde confesaron sus sentimientos. Con aquel dulce beso.  
  
Que pasó con sus vidas, que son de ellos en este momento? Bien... están casados, Draco es un gran Auror, Ginny es la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ambos miembros de la Orden del Fenix, tienen una bella hija de tan solo un año, llamada Mary Kate Malfoy Weasley. Es hermosa, pero lo que pasa después, eso ya es otra historia... que... no se las contaré.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Hola xD!! Bien ¬¬ yo otra vez xD No tengo nada que hacer, bueno si tengo cosas que hacer xDD Como hacer el 5to capítulo de mi otro fic, que este cap. ya lo tengo por la mitad, pero quiero agregarle más cositas xD. Tengo que estudiar porque tengo examen de Geografía. Qué más?? Pues o.o ya me estoy llendo a merender, tengo hambre T__T, son las 5:30 y estoy desde las 2 maso escribiendo, pero tuve un par de cosas que hacer en el medio, como subir uns CD's pero bueno, ya lo termine!! Espero les aya gustado y dejen su review no sean vagos ¬¬, no les cuesta naa!!  
  
Weno -o-, sha xD Muchas gracias por haber soportado leer esto xD Que no me quedo tan lindo, pero tan poco esta tan feo XDD  
  
Saluditos!  
  
Lolit xD 


End file.
